


Naughty Angel

by tuddles



Series: The Ineffable Toy Bag Collection [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Crowley (Good Omens), Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spooning, Strip Tease, Switching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuddles/pseuds/tuddles
Summary: Crowley has been sleeping for far too long and Aziraphale is not happy at all. He is ready to wake his husband up and will do anything he can to make it happen.After a drunk night out, the angel returns home and works on a creative plan to get the job done.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Ineffable Toy Bag Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601920
Comments: 18
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so i just freshly finished this one so i'm sorry if there are any typoes still in it, I will fix any of those soon.
> 
> Another cheeky, sexy piece of work with chubby little lady Aziraphale and a cranky, frustrated demon.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> <3

Aziraphale was _pissed off._

He was also sad, lonely and bored. But mostly he was just pissed off. Pissed off that Crowley was asleep and had been so for last 6 weeks.

Ever since Crowley’s decade long nap, Aziraphale was well aware of his husband’s fondness for sleeping and never (ok, rarely) objected to the demon curling up and having a little snooze.

In fact, the sleeping devil was rather adorable, for the first few weeks that is.

The angel quite enjoyed the first couple of weeks, the lack of be-bop music and snarky comments giving the introverted bookshop owner the quiet and calm atmosphere which he desired. Without having to fuss over his husband, he was free to sit and read for hours on end, to listen to his favourite composers without sarcastic remarks and to practice the gavotte whenever he wanted without Crowley snickering at his flamboyant (and well out-dated) dance moves.

After a while, he would find himself checking up on the demon more frequently, usually ending with the angel lovingly staring at him and adoring the way which his slender serpentine body slithered and rolled across the sheets.

By the fourth week, Aziraphale was well and truly over it. He would no longer pussyfoot around for fear of waking the demon. In fact, he would do the exact opposite. Every time he went upstairs to the apartment above the shop, he found himself stomping around with as much grace as a tap-dancing elephant.

He would talk to himself loudly and would sometimes even _‘accidentally’_ bump Crowley from time to time. He would huff and sigh in defeat when the slumbering demon just kept on dreaming away, dead to the world around him.

On this particular night, or rather very early morning, a very drunk and very feminine angel came rumbling up the stairs, purposely clunking the low heels of his 19th century light brown leather boots onto each wooden plank, making an awfully loud noise while he climbed up into the apartment.

His corporation had taken on it’s female form for most of the evening. Having sulked enough in his lonesome state, he had ventured out to join Madame Tracey on what she had called a ‘Girl’s Night Out’. From what Aziraphale learnt, this involved talking a lot about men and cosmetic products, eating an obscene amount of chocolate and drinking many, many, many colourful alcoholic drinks which were decorated with slices of fruit and mini umbrellas.

“Guess who’s drunk?!” a well and truly sloshed Aziraphale asked his still slumbering husband. “No guesses?... knew you wouldn’t get it… it’s *hic* _it’s me!”_ the angel said as he did a little spin in his cute outfit and then opened his arms out in a rather unbalanced ‘ta-da!’ pose.

“Aaaa- _ppphhfftt!”_ the angel spat out along with a cheeky poke out of his tongue.

“You, you , you don’t know what you are missing, _mmiiissster”_ he continued to rant while he started to struggle with his many layers of clothing, attempting to disrobe himself.

“Bloody fiddly things!” he cursed as he threw his bowtie across the dresser draws along with his pale blue overcoat. Chubby fingers fumbled with the buttons of his silky white blouse, blinking lashes cutely as he tried to focus his blurry sight on the little buttonholes.

“Huzzah!” He called triumphantly, freeing himself from the blouse and tossing it onto the floor. Full luscious breasts jiggled within his baby blue bra, fine lace trimming tickling the creamy white flesh beneath. They bounced fruitfully as he fought with the buttons of his khaki skirt, almost ripping it as he yanked them free and wiggled so the garment fell to the floor so he could step out of it.

More rolls of plump flesh were exposed, all curves smooth and warm and glowing with innocent, angelic beauty. A pair of vintage high-waisted panties covered his rounded ass, covering it with blue lace that matched the brassiere. Rimming around the waist band was an added frill of silky ribbon which Aziraphale absolutely adored, it gave the look of a tiny little skirt fluttering around his waist. The delicate lingerie made him feel dainty and sexy, something that his intoxicated corporation was well and truly approving of right now.

“Do do do da, do do do da” the angel sung as he hopelessly attempted to do a sexy little dance. Perhaps it was a good thing that Crowley was asleep, because the shame of the dance alone would have been enough to discorporate him on the spot.

With a bend of his vivacious hips which Aziraphale felt was rather sensuous (it wasn’t), he leaned over to start unbuttoning his shoes. After a few buttons and a few low-grade swear words, the angel toppled over onto the floor with a ‘plonk’ and then an “OOWW!”

A head of dishevelled blonde curls poked up, azure eyes peeping across the bed and glaring angrily when they saw the demon was still deep asleep, not even a move made. Aziraphale drunkenly mumbled something about having an unworthy layabout husband as he crawled over to the bedside armchair and pulled himself up onto it.

With a sigh, he blew a frizzy curl from his face and laid back in the chair. He blinked and swayed, wondering to himself _‘when did the room start moving?’._

“ooohhhh… I need to sober up” he said to himself as he reached up and held his hands to the sides of his aching head.

Closing his eyes, his chubby little face screwed up in beautiful discomfort while the alcohol miraculously lifted from his system. Across several cocktail bars in London, bottles of gin, vodka, vermouth, peach schnapps and many more suddenly became fuller.

“Blech” he squinted while flexing his mouth and tongue like he had the taste of dirty feet in his mouth.

With a sigh, he leaned over and more soberly undid his boots, setting them aside neatly before standing up and walking over into the bathroom.

Several minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom with a minty fresh mouth and a refreshed face. Once frizzy and messy hair was now bundled up into two adorable space buns, both decorated with blue ribbons to match his sexy underwear.

He felt much, much better now as he strutted over to the bed and looked down at the sleeping demon, propping his hands upon his curvaceous hips.

“You know, Madame Tracey had a few inspiring ideas that might help me to wake you up, dear boy” he said, tilting his head as he let his eyes scan over the lanky limbs which were sprawled out in weird directions. He frowned and leaned over to flick what bits of blanket were covering part of his husband.

Blue eyes gleamed as they took in the sight of the entirely naked redhead. Aziraphale breathed in and moaned out sweetly. It wasn’t enough to have Crowley there and nude, he wanted him to be awake, to have those lanky arms and legs knowingly wrap around him. He wanted his Crowley back, _really_ back.

Cogs turned in the angel’s brain, concocting some sort of plan. Suddenly, like a lightbulb went _‘ding’_ above his head, the angel pulled out the toy bag from under the bed and opened it up, mischievously smirking while he inspected the contents.

“Ooooh _here we are”_ he said happily while he took out a pair of black leather cuffs which were linked together by a short length of chain.

Quietly, he snuck onto the bed, kneeling on the mattress and leaning over his sleeping beauty. Gently, he reached for one of Crowley’s skinny wrists and wrapped it in one of the cuffs, the leather soft and comfortable against the flesh. Carefully, he lifted the arm up above the demon’s head, weaving the chain back and around the headboard before lifting Crowley’s other arm and applying the second cuff to it. He smiled at the sight, enjoying how the demon looked with his arms raised and bound so.

“it’s okay, baby” Aziraphale cooed softly, gently running a hand soothingly down across Crowley’s bare chest, combing fingers through little ginger hairs “let’s see if we can get you to wake, huh?”

With that, the angel slipped off the bed and walked around to the foot of the mattress before climbing back onto it on his hands and knees. Starting at Crowley’s bare feet, he pressed his plump pink lips to toes, then feet, then ankles, then calves. Kiss by sensuous kiss, he made his way up along the demon’s body, worshiping and savouring each and every inch.

The scrumptious cheeks of his milky white ass lifted high and proud, wiggling happily as his lips found their way to the demon’s gorgeous thighs. He purred like a thirsty kitty as his tongue started darting out, licking here and lapping there, making little wet spots in it’s wake.

The moist tongue of the sweet angel was mere inches away from touching the demon’s magnificent cock and still, _still_ , there was no sign of the serpent waking. Aziraphale whimpered, starting to think that this experiment was just going to torture him and make him even more desperate for his love. But then he felt it…

The slightest movement of Crowley’s hips.

Smiling, Aziraphale kissed over those last few inches and finally allowed his lips to kiss the base of that delicious cock.

Crowley squirmed and shifted himself. Waiting for him to settle back down, the angel slinked out that skilled tongue of his and licked it long and smooth up the underside of the staff. Warm wetness trailed all the way up to the plump, mushroomed head. Moaning sweetly, the angel sucked the head into his mouth and sucked on it like a lolly.

 _“mmmmmph”_ Crowley moaned in his sleep, bucking his hips up lightly. His body could feel the blood rushing around inside of him, following the pleasure and pouring down between his legs. The scrumptious cock started to grow longer and harder, thickening inside the angelic mouth and filling the wet, wanting hole.

White lashes fluttered as the sweet cherub closed his eyes and took the entire length into his mouth, humming with approval as it filled him, pushing firmly at the back of his throat. Rosy cheeks concaved as he sucked firmly, constricting tight with the warm pink walls of his mouth. _Lord, he wished it was in his cunt!_

With that mental image rich in his mind, he felt his pussy twitch between his thick thighs, a steady flow of honey leaking from him, making his folds slippery and slick. The feeling made him moan, the vibration buzzing all the way around the demonic cock in his mouth. Suddenly there was a jerk under him, the cock pushing up, deeper into him, hard against his throat and threatening to gag him. With a muffled whimper, he looked up…

Like budding rays of sunlight, the golden gaze of serpentine eyes looked back at him, bright and wide and filled with roaring lust.

 _“Fuck…_ Angel…” Crowley croaked, his voice hoarse and dry.

He felt like he was roused from one dream only to be thrown into another. This could not be real. This stunning little angel sucking his cock and wiggling that lace-covered ass _must_ be an illusion, a wonderful, perfect mirage.

Oh, that face… that sweet, adorable face. Those eyes, so calming and filled with love. That hair, oh my that hair, bundled up like a baby doll. And finally, those lips, _fucking hell those lips!_ Pink and warm, welcoming… sucking him… thirstily milking him… _oh fuck!_ “Aziraphale…” he breathed out, surprised that he had the breath to do so.

Eyes of the purest blue gazed up at him, watching every expression on the demon’s face as he suckled on the long delicious cock. The angel wiggled so delightfully, that ripe round rump swaying, wagging like the tail of an excited little puppy. With one long suck and lick, the angel pulled his head up, gripping the base of the thick shaft and letting the plump head escape his mouth with a wet _‘pop’._

“mmmm good morning, dear boy” the girly voice sung up to him. It was the sweetest sound, like waking up to birds singing in the trees or church bells ringing with perfect pitch. It was amazing, Aziraphale was amazing.

“Good morning indeed” Crowley chuckled and frowned in confusion when he went to reach for his angel but couldn’t. “what the?” he questioned, looking up at the restraints while he tugged at them, finding the cuffs snug and most definitely secured. He growled and rolled his hips as he shot his reptilian gaze back down to the sweet cherub, fangs bared as he hissed “Ssssomeone has been a _bad girl_ I ssssseee.”

An innocent pout was returned while the angel gently stroked his hand up and down the lower half of the thick juicy cock, tongue circling around the swollen head, licking around it a few times before lapping a bead of precum oozing from the slit. “I’m a good girl… you’re the one who has been bad… sleeping so long… leaving me so lonely and needy” he sniffled cutely, being all sad and sweet.

“Naaawwww, my _poor princess…_ ” Crowley soothed with his sly, seductive voice, playing into the angel’s little narrative. “I’m awake now… why don’t you untie me, darling?... and I will _show_ you how sorry I am, hmm?” he winked, a promise that it would be worthwhile to uncuff him.

It was Aziraphale’s turn to chuckle now, well it was more a giggle really. A cute sound which rippled through the feminine corporation, making things jiggle all over.

“Oh no no, dear boy… I don’t think so, not quite yet” he smirked, gripping tighter around the swollen base of Crowley’s cock “I want you to know _exactly_ how it’s been for me… how _hard_ it’s been without you to sooth my hunger.”

Crowley knew he could free himself at any time, all it would take was a flick of a hand, a click of fingers, a single thought and he would be untied and able to pounce on the tempting angel. But something deep down stopped him, something raw and primal telling him to _‘wait and see… see what this little temptress has in store for you’_. So, he growled and bucked his hips desperately up and down, rutting his cock against the angel’s heavenly palm.

Administering one last lick and kiss to the tip of Crowley’s cock, Aziraphale let go and lifted himself up and back to kneel on the bed between demonic thighs. Roaming hands explored up over his stomach and up to the gorgeous breasts bound in blue lace, squeezing gently before gliding around to the back, unclipping the bra and sliding it off completely, tossing it to the floor. Each palm scooped up a heavy breast, massaging firmly while azure eyes watched the demon.

“I’ve had to take things into my own hands, without you around” He casually chatted while he tweaked ripe nipples between his fingers, rolling gently and tugging the hardening buds “I’ve gotten rather good at it actually, as you can see…”

The angel purred and moaned with pleasure as he played with his own nipples, teasing them and yanking them, rubbing them and feeling them blossom and engorge.

Crowley hissssed long and sharp, grinding his ass down into the mattress while he slithered his tongue out. The tongue was long, so long. And wet, so wet. The forked tip wiggled in the air, flicking like crazy as it slinked out as far as it could go, painfully reaching out towards the angel’s delicious tits to no avail.

“I can do it better, you know that _my ssssssweet”_ he spoke, voice more serpent than human. His sight blazed, slitted pupils thickening, amber spreading over the entire white of his eyes, glowing gold and glorious.

Baby blues widened as they were sucked into the golden gaze, thick hips rocking with desire as the angel fisted his tits and squeezed them hard, nails imprinting the ivory skin with stingy red marks. He whimpered, letting one large breast flop free as he reached a hand down, gliding beneath the frilly laced panties and rubbing his aching pussy.

Aziraphale gasped as he realised how sopping wet he was, how slick and sticky his cunt was as he ran his fingers over the folds, circling over the swollen clit.

 _“Mmmmph, Crowley…”_ he moaned out while he masturbated “ssseee… see my love… I can… I can do this all on my… my own” he swallowed and then licked his juicy lips as he focused his fingertips on his clit, rolling around and around the sensitive bud.

The demon could smell the slick in the air, his tongue could almost taste it. Such heavenly nectar that leaked from his angel, gushing and soaking through those pretty panties. He could see the wet spot spreading on the pale blue fabric, eyes watching intently as his lovely husband, his adorable wife, pleasured himself.

There was something else that he could sense in the air… something thick and needy… he could hear it in the broken words the angel spoke and could see it in the crimson blush that flushed chubby cheeks. Aziraphale was so needy, so desperate to be touched. And Crowley was there, so keen to attend to the want, the desire, the need.

“Let me sooth you, Angel… let me _love you”_ He cooed out, switching tactics and playing on the tender side of things. He squirmed deliciously on the bed, letting his lithe body dance beautifully across the sheets. “let me _quench_ your thirst, my dove.”

“I can…” the angel panted, closing his eyes and bucking his hips faster, grinding his pussy harder down into his fingers while he pinched and twisted at his ripe nipple “I can do this… _mmmmmpph_ …. mmyself…” he gasped as he shoved a couple of fingers inside his entrance. When he curled his digits and massaged over his g-spot, he groaned and shivered.

After giving that tender spot a good working over, he slipped his fingers out and eagerly rubbed his clitoris, stroking faster and faster as he felt himself climbing dangerously close to the edge. “I can… I am… I don’t need… _ooohh_ ga… fu… a…” he fell silent as his whole body tensed up with his orgasm. Toes curled, pussy clenched, heart raced as he rode out his exquisite climax, coming all over his fingers and spoiling the delicate panties with more delicious slick.

Gasping, the angel stumbled forward, falling onto the trapped demon and writhing over his naked body. Crowley watched with awe, groaning in pleasure as the angel’s succulent tits laid over his aching groin. He bucked, rutting his cock between the luscious breasts while the angel panted and bathed in the wonderful post-orgasmic glow.

“Fucking hell, Angel… you are _magnificent_ when you come” Crowley growled, desperately trying gather more friction as he fucked his cock between the plush tits.

The little angel giggled and found himself licking his tongue over the demon’s cock, purring sweetly as he lapped up more droplets of precum. “mmmm, I’ve missed how _yummy_ you taste” he breathed, letting his tongue swirl around the head as the cock franticly fucked his breasts.

“Yessss… oh _sssshit_ , yessss… just a little more baby and you can drink it all… I’ve missed your mouth _sssso much”_ Crowley hissed as he writhed in pleasure. Slender serpentine back arched beautifully as he felt himself climbing to the sweet crescendo. All the signs were there that the demon was about to come… the swelling of his aching balls, the deep throb of his veiny shaft, the pained moans that grumbled from his gut.

Suddenly, the angel stopped and peeled himself up, leaving the wily serpent to whimper and shiver with unfulfilled need.

“Ssssweetie, come back… come back, _pleassse…_ I need you… sweet angel, _I love you”_ he pleaded, his entire corporation aching.

Purring like a lazy kitten, the angel rolled off of the bed and sauntered over to the armchair. He slipped himself down and parted his legs wide, making sure that those snake eyes had a full view. Fatty thighs were gleaming with slick and the blue panties were soaked through, transparent enough that one could see straight through to the vulnerable pinkness beneath.

“mmm you still don’t see that I can do this all myself?” the wicked angel said as he picked up a long sleek vibrator from the bedside table. It was bright pink and pretty and felt so amazing as he gently traced the tip over his lace covered cunt. “mmmph… maybe I should come again and again until it _really_ sinks in, hmm?” he asked as he moved his panties to the side and showed his glistening pussy.

“Fuck!” Crowley growled deep, seeing how fucking amazing it was. The sweet little pussy was so wet, engorged and fucking shaved! The hairless lips looked good enough to eat, heaven and hell couldn’t even begin to comprehend how much Crowley wanted to do that!

Aziraphale smirked, seeing how undone the demon was becoming. So utterly helpless and in beautiful agony. He couldn’t help but grin and lick his plump lips as he slowly slid the pink wand inside his cunt.

“mmmph… such a _shame_ that you were asleep for so long, my dear… the amount of times this could have been your cock… maybe I should just fuck this from now on?” the angel teased “there is _nothing_ you can do about it” he finished, sharply.

“That’s it!” Crowley grunted, snapping his fingers and making the cuffs fall from his wrists “come here you _naughty angel!”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now awake and fully alert, Crowley gets some pay back on his naughty angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one ended up being a two chapter piece.
> 
> It also ended up going in a slightly different way than I was intending it to go. There was going to be some spanking, but it ended up being just a lot of sex. LOL.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> <3

_“Eeep!”_ the shocked angel yelped as he sprung up from the armchair, just in time to escape the clutches of the lunging demon.

Crowley growled with animalistic rage, baring sharp fangs as he watched the scared blonde scurry across the room, purposefully putting the bed between them.

Raising a slender ginger eyebrow, the dashing demon plucked up the pink vibrator that the angel had dropped in haste, grinning as he dangled it in the air “forget something, _my ssssweet?”_

Aziraphale glared across the bed, putting on his best bitch face while trying to hide the excitement that rushed through his veins. “You keep it, dear boy. Maybe you can go fuck yourself with it.”

 _“Wrong anssssswer”_ Crowley hissed, dropping the toy without care and then zooming around the bed towards the naughty cherub.

Suddenly realising he was cornered, Aziraphale franticly flopped onto the bed and lifted the blankets, diving down in a frivolous attempt to hide while he crawled across the mattress.

Crowley chuckled as he watched, enjoying the silly sight of the angel-shaped hump moving under the sheets. He wasn’t exactly sure what Aziraphale was trying to accomplish here, because the action really did nothing to hide where he was. 

So, the lithe serpent simply stalked over to where the angel was heading and was there to greet the pretty little face as it peeped out from under the covers. Wide blue eyes blinked, adorably looking up to the handsomely angular face.

“Hiiii” Crowley smirked, casually tilting his head “going somewhere, dove?”

With a whimper, Aziraphale darted back under and scurried backwards.

Laughing with a wide grin on his face, the slender redhead climbed onto the bed and proceeded to tug at the sheets, manoeuvring them around so that the angel was caught, captured in a net of sheets and blankets.

The ball of linen whimpered and sobbed.

“naawww what’s wrong, princess?...” the sly demon asked, feigning sympathy. 

“lemmego” the ball cried, wiggling helplessly.

“let you go?!” Crowley asked, mock surprise in his voice. “But I thought you could cope just fine without me” he teased and ran his hand over the bundle, poking it in a few particularly soft parts “huh?... _independent little angel_ , aren’t you?”

The ball was quiet for a moment then just huffed in defeat, making Crowley laugh louder in amusement.

Loving this a little too much, Crowley made the impromptu decision to squat over the bundle and to sit his bony ass onto it. He smirked when he realised that he was seated on the plump angle’s butt and gently patted the side of thick thighs through the covers.

“I can do this all day, darling… you _know_ how well rested I am” he explained to his comfortable seat “or are you ready to be a good girl now?”

A muffled noise sounded, something that may have been a ‘yes’ but wasn’t quite clear enough “what was that?... sssspeak up, dove!” Crowley said as he slapped his hands down, smacking the angel on the thighs.

The ball whined and then yelled out woefully _“yyyeeesss!”_ and added a weak “I’ll be a good girl.”

“Good!” Crowley declared and then stood up, administering a solid whack to the angel’s ass before he dived down onto the bed and laid down on his back, relaxing his head comfortably on the pillow. As he lounged there, he watched the still unmoving ball of sheets, noting how it was still whimpering.

“Oh, stop your whinging and come here, Angel!” he snarled, light-hearted annoyance.

With a final huff, the bundle wiggled. Slowly Aziraphale found his way to the edge of the covers and peeked out, spying the reclined serpent. Blue eyes cautiously inspected the lanky figure, judging whether it was safe to come out.

Two almond-shaped eyes spotted him, following his tentative movements. The devil lazily lifted a hand and used it to hook an index finger, motioning for the angel to come closer.

Blonde buns with blue bows were revealed as the angel emerged from his hidey-hole and slowly crawled over to the demon. The low pendulums of luscious breasts swayed under him as he moved.

Crowley licked his lips as he watched the prowling beauty, taking his time to enjoy the view. When the cherub was close enough, he reached out and caressed his slender fingers over a rosy cheek “now was that so hard, dove?”

Aziraphale looked shamed, pouting like a naughty child who had stolen the last cookie from the cookie jar. “No…” he admitted, sniffing his button nose.

“Good” Crowley said with a nod.

“Now…” the demon continued, breathing in deep as he put both his hands behind his head, cushioning behind bright red hair “seeing as you went to all that effort to wake me up… it’s time to remind me what that lovely pussy feels like… _get on”_ he commanded lightly, nodding down towards his hardened cock.

Suddenly feeling bashful and submissive, the adorable Aziraphale crawled closer and mounted his heavy body onto the skinny demon, parting creamy thighs and using them to straddle the slender waist.

With a snap of long fingers, the demon was instantly holding the pair of soaked panties, magically removed from his sweet angel. He smirked and gave the lace a sniff, groaning in approval to the musky scent.

Aziraphale watched and moaned out, cheeks warming with embarrassment. The angel always blushed when his husband would make comments about how sweet or delicious he smelt, but this was a whole new level entirely. His body betrayed himself, bucking his hips and grinding his pussy down along the demon’s cock while he watched his own panties being sniffed.

 _“Fuck…”_ the angel swore with a whisper, breath heated as it poured from his pouty lips.

“Yes, that is the general idea, Angel” Crowley smirked and then hummed pleasantly as the slick folds of angel pussy soothed the underside of his member.

Pearly white teeth snatched at a plump lower lip as the chubby cherub reached down and gripped a soft hand around the thick shaft. Lifting himself up slightly, he lined the mushroomed head up with the entrance to his cunt and closed his eyes as he lowered himself down, slowly impaling himself upon the long, hard shaft.

“For the love of… _fuuuck”_ Crowley growled deeply and tossed the panties across the room, reaching out and gripping two handfuls of curvaceous hips. Aziraphale whimpered as black nails dug into his flesh, holding him possessively and forcing him to move up and down.

Golden eyes closed tight, and the demon moaned as he felt the tight wet walls clench around him. His aching cock wept precum as the angel moved, riding up and down the lengthy shaft with slow paced bounces. Scrawny hips thrusted up, meeting each bounce with a hard, needy pump.

“Baby… oh baby, _harder…”_ the sweet girly voice called out, pleading for more as he bounced faster. Pleasingly plump breasts vigorously flopped, flapping along with each raw thrust. “Oh Crowley!... oh lord, I’ve missed this… I’ve missed you… _so much”_ he panted, hands reaching down to the demon’s chest, desperate to touch and caress, to scratch.

“mmm you have me baby, _you have me, dove”_ Crowley soothed, eyes half opened as he looked up to the beautiful being on top of him. The sight was truly divine. How delightfully dishevelled the angel looked as he rode his cock, blonde buns bobbing along, pretty blue bows flying wispy in the air.

Gripping painfully hard onto chunky love handles, Crowley grunted and roughly increased his pace, fucking harder and faster up into the moist cunt. So wet and warm, so pink and tight. The perfect sheath for his demonic cock.

With a loud guttural growl from the demon and a high-pitched yelp from the angel, Crowley rolled them both over, pining Aziraphale’s back down to the mattress. The sly devil didn’t stop thrusting, continuing his possessive fucking while he buried his face into the creamy white neck, nuzzling and growling and biting hard, hungrily.

 _“mmmppphh”_ Aziraphale moaned, squinting his cute girly face up in pleasurable pain while his husband roughly claimed him. Short fingers reached out, gliding over sculptured shoulders then digging into crimson hair, gripping tight while the demon bit and sucked on his vulnerable throat.

 _“Sssuch_ a naughty. Little. Slut” the demonic growl teased over an angelic ear, making the blonde blush brightly and whimper into the heated air. The demon bruised milky skin with his firm grip, sinking nails deeper as he thrusted his hips with everything he had. He moved sleek and fast, like a being who had been recharged with weeks of hibernation. The angel quivered, unable to do anything but to lay there and take the brutal pounding.

“Naughty. Naughty. _Naughty!”_ Crowley growled and then groaned out as his seed started squirting into his sweet angel. He moaned as he thrusted a few more times for good measure, closing his eyes and burying his face in the milky neck while he let his cock pulse, releasing every last drop from his aching balls.

He laid over the quivering angel for a moment, regaining his strength before he started licking along the soft curve of his angel’s jaw and capturing the plump pink lips in a kiss. Aziraphale moaned and kissed back tenderly, enjoying the taste that he had missed so very much.

“Please, _please_ don’t leave me for so long again, my love” Aziraphale begged between kisses, lapping his tongue delicately across Crowley’s thin lips.

“Mmmm, I wouldn’t _dream_ of it, dove… not when it makes you into such a little brat” he growled and cheekily pinched the angel’s sides, earning him a lovely whimper in return.

Crowley chuckled while Aziraphale blushed, obviously embarrassed about how mischievous he had behaved. The lithe serpent rolled off the angel but kept the plushie body in his arms, spooning comfortably and kissing over round shoulders.

“mmmm” the angel breathed in content, enjoying the warmth of his husband’s limbs coiled around him “I’m not sorry though… I’m glad I woke you up… I love you, dear boy” he smiled, dreamily.

The demon grinned into the angel’s neck, tightening his grip around the soft, chubby waist. “I love you too, my naughty Angel” he said before kissing the nape of a tender neck.

They both laid there for a while, caressing and kissing and making up for lost time.

One thing was certain though.

The demon stayed awake.

**Author's Note:**

> I always love hearing what you all think about my work and I encourage any thoughts.
> 
> I'm also keen to hear any suggestions for more additions to this series if any of you have anything you particularly would like to see. 
> 
> Stay awesome, ineffable nerds!
> 
> <3


End file.
